Conventional application testing systems test applications through traditional ways of identifying scenarios. These traditional ways include manually picking through the use case or through functional breakdown. These traditional ways include methodical step by step process and may have loopholes as they do not ideally reap the real time behavior of applications. This causes issues as these traditional ways do not usually cover the way information travels across the application being tested. This further hampers performance of the testing phases.